A method for crash type recognition and a corresponding device for implementing the method is discussed in German patent document DE 10 2005 035 415 A1. The problem of differentiating a so-called AZT crash test and a so-called ODB crash test is already addressed in the above document. An AZT crash test is an Allianz Center for Technology crash test. Such a crash test refers to a crash having a relatively low vehicle speed against a relatively hard barrier. In this test, irreversible restraining devices, for example, airbags or pyrotechnic belt tighteners, must not release. Reversible restraining devices such as crash active headrests, reversible belt tighteners, etc., are permitted to release in such an AZT test. An ODB test is an offset deformable barrier crash test. This test involves the vehicle impacting or contacting an object, the vehicle having a relatively high speed and the object or the barrier being relatively soft. In accordance with the specification, in the event of such an ODB test, it must be ensured that all restraining devices fit for the situation release or ignite, and this also includes irreversible restraining devices.